I Have Not Seen the Righteous Forsaken
by macisgate
Summary: The NID have control of the Stargate program. Can Jack and Sam help their friends regain control? Chapter 6 added! STORY COMPLETE! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

I Have Not Seen the Righteous Forsaken  
  
Season: Any with Daniel in it.  
  
Spoilers: none yet  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate, though if they ever want any of my stories they can steal to their hearts content!  
  
Author's note: Well, this story just came to me. I'm really excited about it. I'm on vacation so updates will be frequent. Hope you like it!  
  
Jack O'Neill sat by a campfire whittling on a piece of wood with his knife. The Alerans had been a cautious people when SG-1 first arrived, but they had eventually warmed up to them. Now they were putting the finishing touches on a trade deal. Jack gave a laugh when he thought about what they would be trading.  
  
"Hey, Carter, come here," he shouted.  
  
Sam turned from the village elders with an apology and walked over to Jack.  
  
"What is it, Sir?"  
  
"Are we almost finished up here? I still can't believe we don't know what we're trading for."  
  
"Yes, well, considering we're giving them poptarts for some ancient relic, Sir, I'd say whatever it turns out to be, it will be worth it.  
  
They both shook their heads at the memory. It had been their first morning on the planet during breakfast. The Alerans didn't trust them enough to feed them, so SG-1 had been left to rations. Jack, however, had pulled out purple and blue poptarts.  
  
~Anybody want some? I've got plenty.~  
  
~Sir, how can you eat those things. They're pure sugar.~ Sam reached over and took one though.  
  
~Now, now, Carter. I prefer to think of it as pure energy.~  
  
Jack reached the poptart to his mouth preparing to take a bite when it was snatched from his hands.  
  
~Hey!~  
  
~How is this possible! You would eat food of such a strange colour?~  
  
That's how their friendship with the Alerans had started. They were desperate for the strange, new food. So desperate, they'd promised SG-1 the village's most prized relic in exchange for more, but they were so cautious, they would not let SG-1 see the relic until the last possible moment.  
  
"We shouldn't be too long, Sir," Sam answered his question. "Right now they're counting the boxes to insure we've kept our word. Once they're done, they'll give us the relic, and we can leave."  
  
"O'Neill! Major Carter!"  
  
Jack and Sam looked over to where Teal'c was coming towards them supporting a limping Daniel Jackson.  
  
"Daniel, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, Sam. I stepped in some kind of gopher hole when Teal'c and I were headed to explore some caves. I think I sprained my ankle."  
  
"All right. Teal'c, why don't you and Daniel head back through the gate. Have the Doc patch up that ankle. Carter and I can finish things up here and head back in a couple hours."  
  
"Well, Jack, I think I should stay. The Alerans are very cautious and . . .  
  
"Aw, come on Daniel, I promise we won't ruin the deal. You've been playing the diplomat for days now. Go home and get some rest. Carter and I can manage a couple hours without totally messing up, can't we Carter?"  
  
"I don't think it's me he's worried about, Sir."  
  
"Okay, so I'm about to pass out. Jack, just promise me you'll speak only when spoken to."  
  
"Hey, don't worry, Danny, we've got everything under control."  
  
"Jack, promise me."  
  
"Bye now."  
  
"Jack!"  
  
Jack threw a wave and cheeky grin at Daniel's retreating form before returning to his piece of wood.  
  
"Well, Carter, looks like it's just me and you."  
  
"Yes, Sir. Hey, what are you making?"  
  
"What, this?" Jack held up the small piece of wood. "I don't know. Just a good luck charm I guess."  
  
"Ah."  
  
* * *  
  
Jack glanced up over an hour later. One of the village elders was walking towards them.  
  
"We are now ready to complete the trade deal. Please follow me."  
  
"All right, let's get this show over with."  
  
The elder frowned at them but kept silent. Jack shrugged.  
  
They were shown into a tent.  
  
"I will allow you to examine the artifact. You may take it and leave when you please."  
  
"Yeah, thanks," Jack said to the departing form.  
  
"Well, I'm guessing it's under this blanket."  
  
Jack pulled the blanket back then stood in shock at the object before him.  
  
"Carter, is this what I think it is?"  
  
"Well, if you think it's a quantum mirror, I would have to agree with you, Sir."  
  
They stood silently staring at the mirror unsure what to do. Would General Hammond mind having another mirror, or would he order it destroyed like the other?  
  
"Wait, this doesn't make sense. How can there be more than one mirror in each reality?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Sir. Maybe it's like how we have two stargates on Earth. When one isn't in use, the other one will work."  
  
"Hey look, they even have one of those remote control things. I guess we get that as well."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"All right, well you grab one end, I'll get the other."  
  
As they were about to lift the mirror and leave, they heard battle sounds coming from outside.  
  
"What the?" Jack lifted back the tent flap to look outside. Sam joined him. Death gliders were everywhere in the sky, firing down on the people. The village was in flames.  
  
"Hey, they're coming this way! There's no way we can make it back to the gate with that many gliders firing."  
  
They stood frozen as the weapon's fire got closer and closer. At the last possible moment, they looked at each other then back at the mirror.  
  
"I don't think that's such a good idea, Sir."  
  
"It's our only chance, Major. We stay here, we're toast. We just need to get out of here for an hour or so until we're sure they're gone. Come on!"  
  
They turned the dial quickly.  
  
"Well, that looks harmless enough." They peered into the mirror at a darkened room. Boxes and crates were littered around it.  
  
"Must be a storage room. Let's go."  
  
* * *  
  
It seemed they had only blinked when the room completely changed. Alarms started sounding immediately.  
  
"Come on, let's take cover. At least we ended up on Earth. Well, it looks like Earth anyway."  
  
They ducked behind a crate when voices started reaching them.  
  
"Sir, the alarms are coming from Section 18."  
  
"But that room is under complete lockdown."  
  
"Gentlemen, shoot to kill."  
  
"Come on, let's get out of here."  
  
They ran to their only means of escape, a window just wide enough for them to squeeze through.  
  
"Stand back," O'Neill warned as he picked up a small but heavy box and heaved it at the window. Glass shattered, and even more alarms began ringing.  
  
They landed in a narrow but deserted alley.  
  
"Run."  
  
Voices sounded behind them, and shots were fired. They didn't look back, just kept running around streets and alleyways trying to shake their followers. Eventually they stopped, gasping for breath.  
  
"I think we lost them. We need someplace better to hide though."  
  
"Well, if you stop making such a racket and follow me, I might be able to help."  
  
Sam and Jack froze then slowly turned around. They gasped as they saw the person holding the gun on them.  
  
The two Carters stood staring at each other.  
  
"Yeah, I really think you'd better come with me."  
  
The new Carter entered the alleyway. Keeping her gun trained on them, she bent and lifted up what seemed to be a pothole. She started down a set of stairs.  
  
"Well, are you coming?"  
  
O'Neill shrugged. She was the one with the gun.  
  
Well, that's what I've got so far. Hope you liked it. I've got some pretty neat things in store for them in this new reality. I will try to update tomorrow. Please review and let me know what you think! 


	2. Chapter 2

I Have Not Seen the Righteous Forsaken - Chapter 2  
  
Thanks so much for the reviews guys! Keep them coming! I've been having trouble figuring out just how I want this story to be, but I guess I will just type and let it write itself. Hope you enjoy! Oh, and to keep from being too confusing, alternate reality Sam will be referred to as Carter, and regular Sam will be referred to as Sam. Hope that helps.  
  
* * *  
  
They walked in silence as they traveled underground. They had been walking for twenty minutes through what appeared to be abandoned subway tunnels. Jack finally broke the silence.  
  
"Hey, would you mind telling us where you're taking us . . . please?"  
  
"Just a little farther and you'll find out for yourself."  
  
They turned into yet another corridor before stopping in front of a very rusty, unused looking door. Sam knocked four times, paused, then knocked a fifth time and opened the door.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the SGC. General Maybourne, sir, I've brought company."  
  
Jack and Sam stared at the setup before them. Computer screens lined every wall; a few people were walking around busily, and a screen showing a map of the world took up most of one wall.  
  
"Wait a minute, did you just say 'General Maybourne'?"  
  
"That she did. Major, what is going on here?"  
  
Jack and Sam spun around. There stood Maybourne, a criminal on their world, in full dress blues, looking as 'airforce' as the best of them.  
  
"I don't believe this," Jack muttered.  
  
"Well, sir, at first I thought Colonel O'Neill had returned, but then I saw my double here, not to mention the confused looks on their faces. The NID were chasing them. I thought the best thing would be to bring them here."  
  
"All right, Major. Let's move into the Conference Room. This may take awhile."  
  
They moved into a room with a single long table and several chairs placed around it.  
  
"Okay, let's start with your names."  
  
"Colonel Jack O'Neill of Stargate Command. This is Major Samantha Carter."  
  
"And the NID were chasing you?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Well, as they say, 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'. I guess the biggest question is how is this possible. I need to know how you came here."  
  
Jack and Sam looked at each other. It's not like they were in a position to argue.  
  
"We came through the quantum mirror."  
  
Maybourne looked confused then turned to Carter.  
  
"Major, is that possible."  
  
"Well, yes sir, I guess it is. The NID have a room where they store most of the artifacts we brought back from our missions. They must have kept the mirror."  
  
"Look, I hate to interrupt, but I have a few questions myself. What is going on here? How come the NID have access to all our, your stuff, and how come you're all hanging out underground like you're doing something illegal?"  
  
"Well, Colonel, technically we are doing something illegal. I guess on your reality, the Airforce still commands the Stargate program. However, in our reality, the NID were given control in hopes of obtaining weapon's technology. We, few that we are, are working to prove to the president that the NID's methods are destructive and fatal to Earth. They've already made enemies of some of the people we once considered allies."  
  
"But I don't understand. When did you stop working for the NID?" Sam questioned Maybourne.  
  
Maybourne looked confused.  
  
"Major, I would never consider working for the NID. I've been with the Airforce all my life."  
  
"Sorry, um, sir. It's just that in our reality, you lead quite a different life."  
  
"On a little island in the Caribbean if I remember correctly," Jack pointed out.  
  
"Sorry if we're interrupting, sir. We got the information you requested."  
  
Everyone turned to look as Janet and Daniel came into the room.  
  
"Not at all, I'm glad you showed up. Turns out we've got some company."  
  
Daniel and Janet rushed over to Jack.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe you made it back. Is the rest of your team okay? Where's General Hammond?"  
  
"You must be what caused the commotion over at NID headquarters. I was afraid they were after us."  
  
"Ah, I hate to disappoint you, but if you'll look to your left, Doctors, you'll notice that there are not one but two Major Carters. It would seem they've traveled through the quantum mirror. Our Colonel O'Neill and his group are still heaven knows where."  
  
Daniel and Janet looked crestfallen. It had been so long since they'd known if their friends were safe. They took seats, joining the group around the table as General Maybourne went over the situation with them.  
  
"There's one thing we haven't brought up," Sam interjected. "What about temporal displacement? The Colonel and I both have doubles in this reality."  
  
"That would be Doctor Fraiser's area of expertise. Don't we have a cure for that, Doctor?"  
  
"Yes, sir." She turned to the rest. "We've done some experimenting of our own with the quantum mirror. In one reality, we made contact with an advanced race called the Borians. They had done extensive quantum travel and had developed a way of reversing the effects of temporal displacement. They shared the technology with us. It's a very simple procedure. We can do that tomorrow morning after you've had some rest."  
  
"All right, everyone. Dr. Jackson, why don't you show our guests to their room? Then I want to hear your report on tonight's mission. Oh, and Colonel, Major, to save confusion, no disrespect intended, I believe we will just call you Jack and Sam."  
  
Jack didn't look too happy but didn't argue.  
  
Daniel led them to a small room with a bunkbed along the right wall.  
  
"Sorry we can't offer you much better. Space is limited, but I think we've managed to make it feel like home," he smiled. "If you need anything just holler." He started out the door.  
  
"Hey, Danny, wait a minute. What did Maybourne mean when he said your O'Neill and his men were still heaven knows where?"  
  
Daniel looked a little disturbed.  
  
"Well, when we found out officially that the NID were taking control of the Stargate program, you, I mean our Colonel O'Neill, General Hammond, Teal'c, Siler, and Felger snuck through the gate. General Hammond told General Maybourne to keep fighting the NID and said they would try to overpower the NID from offworld. That was eight months ago. We haven't heard from them since. When the president found out he ordered all SGC personnel off the compound and brought in all new staff. Most people just left quietly, but some of us wanted to do something, so we joined General Maybourne."  
  
"You and Janet go on missions to get information?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean it's not our area of expertise, but there aren't many of us, so we all have to do what we can. I'd tell you more about tonight's mission, but I thing the General would prefer I spoke to him first."  
  
This time he did leave, closing the door softly behind him.  
  
"Well, Sam," Jack said emphasizing the first name. "Can we trust them?"  
  
"From what I've seen so far, sir, I would say yes. I certainly wouldn't trust the NID. It looks like they're our only hope of returning to our reality. Plus, they've been very open about what they're doing. It's not like they tried to hide everything from us. I think we need to help them in any way we can until we find a way back. It sounds like the NID is really causing some damage."  
  
"Yeah, I agree. Well, let's get some shuteye. Which do you prefer, top or bottom?"  
  
As they settled in for the night, something occurred to Jack.  
  
"Wait a minute, did he just say Felger was on that team?!"  
  
* * *  
  
Daniel and Janet sat with General Maybourne and Major Carter.  
  
"Well, Doctors, I've been anxious to hear how your mission went. Did you get the information we need?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Our informant at the NID gave us everything. Apparently Simmons is about to enter into an agreement with a people called the Tequerans. They have promised Simmons bio-weapon technology that was acquired through forced experimentation on their own people."  
  
"He plans on keeping the experimentation fact secret from the President," Daniel continued. "If the President knew how the technology was developed, he would shut down the NID in a heartbeat. He wanted technology, not genocide. From what we've gathered, the Tequerans have killed two million of their own people to obtain their technology. And they're not stopping there. We shouldn't be allying ourselves to that kind of people."  
  
"I agree, Dr. Jackson. When I talked to the President just before he shut down our program, he made it clear that all he wanted was technology to protect ourselves from the Goa'uld. For some reason he didn't seem to think we were doing a good enough job. If he knows the extremes Simmons is taking, it should be enough to shut down the NID for good. All we need now is for him to go through with the deal and get proof of how it was acquired. All right. Good job Doctors. You're dismissed."  
  
Daniel and Janet left the room leaving General Maybourne and Major Carter.  
  
"Well, Major, what do you think of our new friends? Can we trust them?"  
  
"Sir, with two Colonel O'Neills and an extra Sam Carter, we might just stand a chance."  
  
* * *  
  
Well, how are you liking it so far? Hope it doesn't get too confusing with the doubles! Sorry if some of the science is confusing. I'm twisting slightly to make it fit the story. If you have any suggestions, I'd be glad to here them. Thanks for reading. Please send feedback! I thrive on it! 


	3. Chapter 3

I Have Not Seen the Righteous Forsaken - Chapter 3  
  
Thanks again for the reviews everyone. This story is taking on a mind of its own! Hope you like the next chapter! Let me know!  
  
* * *  
  
"Okay, Jack, you're all done."  
  
Jack was taken out of what looked like a CAT scan machine. He didn't like the confined space so was glad when it only took a few moments to complete the procedure.  
  
"Sam, there was something I forgot to mention yesterday. Our Major Carter experienced some nausea after this procedure because of the naquada in her system. You'll probably experience the same. It won't be bad, but I suggest you just sleep it through. It should only last a few hours."  
  
"Only?" Great, just great.  
  
Jack helped Sam to their quarters after she was finished. Already she was feeling sick and drowsy. Janet cleared up her equipment, then went to her desk for a moment to herself. Laying her head in her arms she tried to block reality out for just a minute.  
  
"Dr. Fraiser? General Maybourne wants to meet with you and Dr. Jackson. They're waiting for you in the Conference Room."  
  
Janet sighed as she stood up and ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
"I'll be right there. Thank you."  
  
It seemed the world did not have a moment to give.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ah, Dr. Fraiser, good. I've asked Jack to join us. I understand Sam is resting for the time being."  
  
"Yes, sir. The naquada in her blood caused a reaction. It shouldn't last long. I'll check on her after we're done here."  
  
"Actually, I'm afraid someone else will have to do that. We need you and Dr. Jackson to prepare for another assignment. Major Carter was able to obtain the entrance code for the Stargate Complex as well as access codes for the Complex's computer system. That's where they moved the stargate," he explained to Jack. "At 2000 hours tonight, you will enter the Complex and download information off the main computer. We need the gate addresses and information on all the planets the NID have visited since they took over the Stargate program. That way, we can figure out which planet they are getting the bio-weapons from. I know this is asking a lot, but once you're inside, if you can remain out of sight, you shouldn't have too much trouble. We were able to obtain maintenance uniforms for the two of you which should keep you as inconspicuous as possible. Once you get the information on a disc, you are to leave immediately. Understood?"  
  
After Daniel and Janet left, Jack and Maybourne went over a map of the Complex to trace the best possible route for the doctors to take.  
  
"Uh, Maybourne, I was wondering something. How did Carter manage to get that kind of information? Access codes to a top secret government program aren't exactly printed in the phone book."  
  
The General gave Jack a careful look, then bent back over the map.  
  
"For the past seven months, Major Carter has been seeing an ambassador, Joe Carey. She's convinced him that she is eager to move on with her life after the Stargate program. The information she's gathered has been invaluable."  
  
"You have got to be kidding me," Jack glared at the General incredulously, the map forgotten. "I can't believe you would put her in that position! What were you thinking?!"  
  
"Look, Jack, it's not like we have a lot of options here," Maybourne countered equally as loud while running a hand through his hair. He gave a sigh and softened his voice. "It's not like we can just wave a magic wand and have highly classified information appear at our fingertips."  
  
"Then find another way!"  
  
"There is no other way! Jack, I promise you, I don't like this any more than you do. But until the NID are shut down for good, we need Major Carter to stay as she is."  
  
Jack gave a frustrated sigh, then turned back to the map with renewed determination. The NID were going down.  
  
* * *  
  
Daniel and Janet stood outside the Stargate Complex ready to make their move. Daniel looked over at Janet with a concerned look on his face. He could tell their current lifestyle was taking its toll on her.  
  
"Look, Janet, why don't you go back. I can handle this one by myself. You look ready to collapse."  
  
Janet gave him a sweet smile but determined look.  
  
"Thanks, Daniel, but there is no way I'm letting you pull this off by yourself. We work together or not at all."  
  
Daniel sighed and brushed his fingers through her hair. The past months had drawn them so close.  
  
"All right. Let's go."  
  
* * *  
  
"So what do we do, just sit here and wait for them to get back?" Jack sat impatiently beside Maybourne at one of the computers in the main room. Sam had joined them after sleeping through most of the day.  
  
"Actually, we have Dr. Jackson, Dr. Fraiser, and Major Carter all wired so we can communicate with them as needed during this mission."  
  
"Sweet."  
  
"I thought you might say that."  
  
Maybourne tapped a few buttons on the computer keyboard then spoke.  
  
"Dr. Jackson, Dr. Frasier, do you copy? Please answer if possible."  
  
~We hear you, sir. We made it in. We're about 300 feet from the control room."  
  
There was a pause, then Dr. Fraiser's hushed voice sounded throughout the room.  
  
~Preparing to enter the control room, sir. Please maintain radio silence.~  
  
"Roger that."  
  
* * *  
  
Daniel nonchalantly opened the door to the control room.  
  
"Excuse me, gentlemen, but we need to clean up in here. We should only be twenty minutes. Why don't you go take a coffee break?"  
  
The two technicians shrugged at each other, then got up and left.  
  
"Okay, that was uncharacteristically easy," Daniel said as he locked the door behind the technicians.  
  
They sat down at the computer console. Janet handed him the disc.  
  
"General, come in please."  
  
~We hear you, Doctor. How is the download progressing?~  
  
"Almost done, sir. Thanks to those codes Sam gave us, this should be a piece of cake."  
  
Suddenly they could hear someone's attempts at opening the door.  
  
"Hey! What's going on in there?! Open this door immediately!"  
  
"Just a few more seconds. Just a few more . . . Got it! Let's go!"  
  
Daniel and Janet took up positions on each side of the door with their guns drawn. Daniel slowly reached over and unlocked the door as the banging continued. Three guards burst through. Daniel tripped the first one with a kick, then gave another one a quick punch that sent him sprawling, unconscious to the floor. Meanwhile, Janet kneed the gut of the guard that was closest to her, then hit him on the back of his head with the butt of her gun. He was going to feel that one in the morning.  
  
"Let's get out of here!"  
  
They walked briskly through the corridors, trying to get out quickly while not drawing too much attention. Voices sounded behind them.  
  
"Hey, what happened here?! People, secure the building immediately! Block the exits!"  
  
This time, they broke into a run, not caring who saw them. They reached the door even as footsteps sounded behind them. Daniel reached over to the keypad on the door and entered the access code. Nothing happened.  
  
~Doctors, what is your possition . . . Doctors!~  
  
"General, the access code isn't working. There must be a separate one to exit the Complex."  
  
* * *  
  
Maybourne held his hand to his ear.  
  
"Major Carter, come in immediately! We need an exit code. I repeat, we need an exit code."  
  
~I copy you, sir. I've been listening. I'm in Joe's office right now, but he could come back any moment. Please stand by.~  
  
"Major, there is no time, we need that code immediately!"  
  
~Yes, sir.~  
  
* * *  
  
Carter flipped hurriedly through the folder in front of her. It had to be here somewhere. It just had to be. There. She found it. Then the door opened.  
  
"Sam, honey, I got us some coffee, but I couldn't remember how you took yours."  
  
Carter sat serenely in Joe's desk chair. With a beautiful smile she got up, walked over, and put her arms around his neck.  
  
"That's okay. It just so happens I like two cream, two sugar, served with one kiss from my favorite ambassador."  
  
* * *  
  
~Dr. Jackson, did you copy that? The exit code is 221. I repeat, the exit code is 221.~  
  
"Roger that," Daniel said relieved. He entered the code, and the door pushed open.  
  
They ran as quickly as they could with heavy footsteps and loud gunshots sounding behind them. They tried to shake their pursuers by running in twists and turns through alleyways and behind buildings. Eventually, the noises began to fade.  
  
They ran until they were forced to stop by their own exhaustion. Daniel ran a shaking hand through his hair as Janet leaned against him breathing laboriously. Slowly she began sliding to the ground.  
  
"Janet? Janet?! Oh, sweetheart, why didn't you say something?" Daniel pulled his hand back from her right shoulder covered in blood. Carefully, he picked her up.  
  
* * *  
  
~General, do you copy? Janet has been shot. I repeat, Janet has been shot. I'm twenty minutes away from you. Have Dr. Warner standing by.~  
  
As Maybourne informed Dr. Warner of their latest emergency, Jack looked down at his hands and noticed they were trembling. That had been close. Too close. And they weren't out of the woods yet.  
  
Just then, Carter entered.  
  
"I got here as soon as I could. Did they make it back yet?"  
  
"They should be here shortly. They were successful, but I'm afraid Dr. Fraiser has been shot."  
  
Carter got as much information as she could from Maybourne then sat down beside Jack and rubbed her hands through her hair. Wearily she leaned back in her chair staring at nothing.  
  
"Hey, Carter," Jack said, looking at her carefully. "You okay?"  
  
Her heart turned at the concerned look in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay."  
  
She got up quickly to hide her watery eyes from him. He was so much like her Jack. For the millionth time, she wished he had taken her with him, wished she had argued farther and made him take her. But she was here, and she was going to do everything in her power to see him safely home. She took a deep breath, and with renewed resolve, she rushed over as Daniel entered carrying an unconscious Janet Fraiser.  
  
* * *  
  
Colonel Jack O'Neill sat poking at the fire with a stick.  
  
"Colonel, sir, why don't you let me finish your watch? I can't sleep anyway."  
  
Jack made his way over to his sleeping bag, his eyes taking in his teammates on the way. General Hammond was sleeping soundly. The constant moving had caused him to lose some weight, but he still seemed healthy. Felger was beside the general. He had certainly proven his worth to them both as a soldier and as a scientist. Teal'c had allowed no argument against joining them, and Jack was grateful. It was at times like this that you needed a close friend. Siler was snoring as usual. Jack smiled at the noise. If this mission lasted too much longer he was going to go deaf. Lying down on his back he glanced up at the stars. Tomorrow, they were following a lead. Something about bio weapons.  
  
"Just a little bit longer," he whispered to himself. "Just a little bit longer."  
  
* * *  
  
Well, what do you think guys? I hope you liked it! I had to make up the ambassador's name because I couldn't remember what it was. He was in the episodes "2010" and "2001". Anyway, thanks for reading. I'll try to have the next chapter up tomorrow. 


	4. Chapter 4

I Have Not Seen the Righteous Forsaken - Chapter 4  
  
They were running so fast. The rain was pouring down. Daniel could feel Janet put her hand into his as they pushed through the streets. His chest was on fire. He could barely breath. Gunshots sounded close behind them. He could feel the bullet enter his back as he slowly fell to the ground, his fingers slipping from Janet's grasp. She landed on her knees beside him running her hands over his face.  
  
"Daniel, Daniel," she called to him.  
  
Gunshots continued to echo through the abandoned street as rain poured down on both on them. Gradually, the gunshots began to take on the smooth, steady rhythm of a heart monitor as the rain and Janet's voice slowly faded.  
  
"Hey, Danny, come on. Wake up."  
  
Daniel slowly opened his eyes as a hand shook his shoulder.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Yeah. Here, I brought you some coffee. You look like you could use it."  
  
"What time is it?" he said, rubbing his stiff back.  
  
"7:45 in the morning. Have you been here all night?"  
  
"Yeah," Daniel affirmed as he rubbed a hand over his eyes. He looked over at Janet. "How is she?"  
  
"She's going to be just fine. Dr. Warner had no problems getting the bullet out. She's not going to be going on missions any time soon, but the Doc said she should make a full recovery."  
  
Jack grabbed a chair from the corner and brought it to sit beside Daniel's. He sat down with a sigh.  
  
"So, uh, you and the Doc seem to be pretty close."  
  
"Yeah, well, working on life-threatening, illegal assignments for eight months straight has the tendency to do that."  
  
Jack chuckled. "Yeah, I guess it would. Look, Doc Warner seems to have everything under control here. Maybourne wants to see us in the Conference Room."  
  
Daniel brushed a hand through Janet's hair one last time as he followed Jack out of the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Daniel took a seat beside Carter, across from Jack and Sam. General Maybourne was at the head of the table.  
  
"First of all, I want to say that the information you and Dr. Fraiser obtained last night has proven invaluable. The Tequeran's planet is called Veran. We've got the gate coordinates and written proof that they are advanced in bio-weaponry and experiment on the criminals and homeless of their world. Now all we need is proof once the NID actually go through with the deal. When the President realizes that his newest defense line is the product of murder, the NID are finished."  
  
"Is there anything specific I should be looking for when I'm out with Joe, sir?"  
  
"Yes, since last night's shootout, security at the Complex will be severely increased and all codes changed. We're going to need to enter the building again in order to obtain the rest of the evidence we need. Major, I need you to get access, exit, and computer codes as well as any information on security shifts and rotations. Whatever you can get."  
  
"I'll do my best, sir. I'm off to meet Joe for breakfast. It's at a restaurant, so I'm not sure how much I can get there. I'll try to get him to stop at his house so I can get into his office. Do you think he will have that kind of information so soon?"  
  
"For an emergency like they faced last night, the NID would have changed the codes immediately. The ambassador is closely tied into the project, so he should have been informed of any changes immediately. Probably shortly after you left last night."  
  
"Okay, I'll probably be spending the day with him today. I'll see what I can do, sir."  
  
"Very good, Major."  
  
As Carter left, Maybourne turned to the rest of them.  
  
"Jack, as soon as the NID lose control of the Stargate program, we can get you back to the quantum mirror. You still have the remote don't you?"  
  
"Right here in my pocket."  
  
"Very good. Now, I understand the planet you were on was under attack."  
  
"Yes, sir. It was a Goa'uld attack. It didn't look like they were going to leave much for us to come back to," Sam answered. "With any luck, the mirror will still be functional. Then we can gate back to earth."  
  
* * *  
  
Carter walked through a maze of tables at the outdoor restaurant to where Joe was sitting.  
  
"Sorry I'm late. I guess I overslept," she said as she sat down after leaning over to kiss him lightly.  
  
"Not a problem," he smiled reclaiming his seat. "I, on the other hand, was up all night."  
  
"Oh no. Why was that?" She looked at him with just the right amount of concern while unfolding her napkin.  
  
"Oh just some problems at work. It seems two people broke into the Complex last night and stole some files from the computer." He seemed to be watching her so closely.  
  
"That's terrible! Were you able to catch them?" Carter did her best to pull an innocent face.  
  
"I'm afraid not. But we haven't given up yet. One of them was wounded, and we were able to get a blood sample. Once we get the results back from the DNA test, we should know who one of them is anyway. But let's not talk about this now. It's a beautiful day, and I can't wait to spend it all with you. What would you like to order?"  
  
Carter ordered coffee and pancakes. Thankfully, he had changed the topic. She'd been getting very uncomfortable. Something wasn't right.  
  
* * *  
  
"General Hammond, Colonel O'Neill, sirs. Siler, Teal'c, and I have secured the stargate. We're ready to leave for Veran."  
  
"Very good, Felger. The Colonel and I just finished picking up camp. Prepare for departure immediately."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Jack watched the eager young man walk off to meet the others then turned to Hammond.  
  
"General, do you really think this lead is credible?"  
  
"Jack, right now it's our only lead. And their description of the NID was very accurate. People of the Tauri asking for bio-weapons doesn't happen that often."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well," he said, hoisting on his pack and heading in the direction of the gate, "let's get reacquainted with some of our old NID buddies shall we."  
  
* * *  
  
"I still think we should wait for, well, the other Sam to get back, sir. I want to hear what she was able to find out."  
  
"Yeah well, heaven only knows when that will be. Besides, if it's very important, Maybourne can wake us up. You need to rest. You've been trying to come up with plans and strategies all day."  
  
"I just really want to help these people. I still can't believe how the NID were able to get control like that."  
  
"Tell me about it. But I guess we've come pretty close to it a few times in our reality as well."  
  
"Even if we do succeed in overthrowing the NID, do you think they'll be okay? I mean, what they're doing is illegal any way you look at it. Can they really expect to be hailed as heroes once this is all over?" Sam climbed up to her top bunk as Jack got comfortable below her.  
  
"Well, the way I see it, the entire world can be pushing and screaming at you, trying to get you to believe something is right even when you know they're plain wrong. Sometimes you just need to stand up for what is right no matter what the odds are against you. From what I've seen of these people, they'll do anything to have their voices heard. Even if they're eventually court-martialed, they'll take it with pride just knowing that what they did was right."  
  
* * *  
  
"Sam, honey, why don't you wait for me in my office while I go get into something more comfortable for our movie."  
  
"Sure," she smiled and rubbed his arm as he passed her.  
  
Carter waited until he'd reached the top of the stairs before she entered his office and made her way to his desk. If he'd just gotten the information last night, it should be close at hand. She couldn't find it on top. It must be in one of the drawers. Finally, in the bottom drawer, she found it. Taking out the file, she spread it open on top of the desk. She flipped through the pages quickly for the information she needed. Taking out her palm pilot, she set it on the desk beside the folder and began to enter the codes. Almost done.  
  
"I guess I should have known it was too good to be true."  
  
Carter froze. Joe walked slowly over to her. Picking up the file, he gave a frustrated groan and threw it against the wall. Carter jumped slightly at the noise. Papers flew everywhere.  
  
"How long, Sam? How long has this been going on?"  
  
"Joe, please, I'm so sorry." Her eyes watered as she reached a trembling hand to her mouth.  
  
"Sorry? You're sorry?! Sam, do you have any idea the danger you're putting yourself in?"  
  
Carter was shaking in earnest now. Tears coursed down her cheeks.  
  
"This whole time I thought I'd finally found someone to share the rest of my life with, and all you were doing was playing a part. I should have known you wouldn't give up the stargate so easily. Or is it your Colonel O'Neill that has you so dedicated?"  
  
Carter turned away from him wrapping her arms around herself looking down at the floor. Feeling her purse being pushed into her hand, she looked up at him. He spoke dangerously quiet.  
  
"Just get out of here, and never come back, or so help me I will report you."  
  
"Joe, I . . ."  
  
"No, Sam, just . . . just leave. Now."  
  
At the door she turned to look at him. He had his back to her as he looked out the window. She closed the door softly and left.  
  
* * *  
  
At first, no one noticed the Major as she entered the makeshift SGC. She just stood there, leaning against the closed door. Daniel entered the room heading towards the coffee maker for a late night fix. He had the cup half poured when he caught a glimpse of her out of the corner of his eye. Immediately he put down the cup and replaced the pot.  
  
Shivering in her dress and crying quietly, Carter leaned heavily against him as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Shh. Everything's going to be okay. Everything's going to be just fine." he murmured while rubbing her back in slow smooth circles.  
  
Carter pulled away slightly and looked at him.  
  
"No, Daniel, no it's not. He caught me going through his stuff. He knows everything."  
  
"And he let you go?" Daniel looked at her incredulously.  
  
Carter sniffed. "Yeah, I couldn't believe it. He just handed me my purse and . . . Wait a minute," she paused, an unsure look on her face.  
  
Reaching her hand into her purse, she gave an extra sob as she pulled out her palm pilot. The last code completed.  
  
* * *  
  
So what did you think? I hope everyone still likes this story. As always, I'm open to suggestions. Thanks so much for reading! Another chapter coming soon. 


	5. Chapter 5

I Have Not Seen the Righteous Forsaken - Chapter 5  
  
Simmons sat fiddling with his pen before slamming it down on his desk in frustration. How had Hammond put up with this job he wondered for not the first time. In the few months since he'd taken control of the Stargate project, the lines around his eyes had grown deeper, gray hairs mixing in with the black.  
  
"Excuse me, sir? Dr. Nolan asked me to bring you this."  
  
"Ah, thank you. You're dismissed."  
  
Opening the folder, he stared at the DNA test results. The name printed on the page and the accompanying picture glared back at him.  
  
"Dr. Janet Fraiser. I should have known."  
  
So they were staging a little mutiny, were they? That wouldn't do. Simmons picked up the phone.  
  
"Michaels? I need your report on our little shindig from a couple nights ago. Come to my office immediately."  
  
Simmons tapped his fingers impatiently until Michaels arrived.  
  
"Have a seat. What is your analysis? Were you able to get anything more than just DNA?"  
  
"Actually, I was just coming to see you about that, sir. Turns out we got a lot more than just an identification."  
  
Simmons' eyebrows rose, indicating for Michaels to continue.  
  
"Well, you see, sir, the blood left a trail. I think we've found them."  
  
* * *  
  
Jack O'Neill scanned the city through his binoculars. Remaining hidden in the trees, the team had been observing for over three hours.  
  
"Ah, there they are again."  
  
He passed the binoculars to General Hammond. The General shook his head as he saw two NID men exiting a building, shaking hands with one of the Tequerans.  
  
"I can't believe the President would allow them to trade with these people."  
  
"He wouldn't, Siler. It would seem we finally have the evidence we need to get rid of the NID once and for all. Let's go."  
  
* * *  
  
Carter walked quickly through the darkened streets heading to their SGC. She'd spent all day with Mark and his family. It had been nice, but her thoughts had distracted her from fully enjoying the visit. She knew she had to keep up a normal front, but playing basketball with your niece and nephew while your team was making plans for the final attack against the NID had been difficult. She sighed. This final attack would either make or break them. Would the President agree that the NID was in the wrong once they presented their evidence? Would he even listen to them? Once the President found out what they'd been doing, would he honour them, or would he have them shipped off to the nearest military prison?  
  
These thoughts kept running through her head as she neared her destination. Suddenly, she heard movement. Before she could take another step, she was grabbed from behind and held in a grip of steel with a hand pushed against her mouth. She started to struggle, but then her captor's scent hit her.  
  
"Sam, listen to me. I don't have much time. The NID have been made aware of your position. They are going to stage an attack in exactly two hours and forty-five minutes. You have to get out of there right now. Do you understand?"  
  
Quickly she nodded. Why had he done this? She didn't deserve his kindness.  
  
"I don't know why you are so adamant against the NID, and I don't really want to know. Just promise me you'll be careful."  
  
She nodded again. This time he let her go. Turning to face him, she took hold of his hand.  
  
"Joe, I know this doesn't make up for the hurt I caused you, but I just want you to know that I'm sorry. I . . ."  
  
"No, Sam. Let's just leave it here. What's done is done, and I forgive you, but this is where it ends, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
She watched him walk away, then turned and ran.  
  
* * *  
  
Jenkins smiled at the Tequeran leader as they shook hands. Finally, the deal was completed. They had the bio-weapons.  
  
"Why, Steve Jenkins and Jon Richards! Long time no see. What's it been, seven, eight months?"  
  
"Colonel O'Neill. How nice of you to show up."  
  
"I thought so. And look, I've brought some friends with me. Looks like we've got you outnumbered by quite a few. Let's take a walk shall we?"  
  
With a slight wave and smile thrown at the bewildered Tequeran leader, Jack and his party headed off toward the stargate.  
  
"You know, I think I liked it better when we didn't know where you were."  
  
"Oh, now that hurt."  
  
* * *  
  
"Change of plans, everyone," Sam began as she burst into the Conference Room. "The NID found us. They should be here in about two and a half hours. We've got to move out."  
  
Maybourne stood up from his position at the head of the table. He shook his head slightly. Just once he'd like to see operations run in an orderly fashion. Just once.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen," he sighed, "it would seem that our plans have been pushed slightly ahead of schedule."  
  
* * *  
  
Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in the last couple days as I promised. I honestly tried, but then I got the opportunity for a Goodwill shopping spree. Definitely couldn't turn that down. You wouldn't believe the most amazing stuff I got! But enough of that . . . I think a couple of chapters should finish this story. I will try to put the move on because school will be starting soon. Kind of a short chapter this time, but I hope you liked it! Feedback is always, always loved and appreciated! 


	6. Chapter 6

I Have Not Seen the Righteous Forsaken - Chapter 6  
  
A/N: Hey Laura, it was Carter, alternate reality Sam, that visited her brother. Sorry it's confusing telling the two apart. So far, I've been keeping them mostly in separate scenes to avoid too much confusion. Hope you like the next chapter! Oh, and I will do the same thing with Jack. Alternate reality Jack will be referred to as O'Neill except maybe when someone is talking to him. Our regular Jack will be referred to as Jack.  
  
* * *  
  
"All right, everyone. This is what it all comes down to. Major Carter, Dr. Jackson, and Dr. Fraiser, you will be responsible for breaking into NID headquarters and extracting the quantum mirror. Jack, Sam, and I will break into the Stargate Complex to get the final information we need about the NID's deal with the Tequerans. Once our separate missions are complete, we will meet together at Colonel O'Neill's house. Since they know he went through the gate, that's probably our safest meeting place. All the memory on these computers has been erased. These two laptops contain all the information we have gathered these past eight months. I'm keeping one with my team. Dr. Carter, you will take the other one with your team. Are there any questions?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"Very well. Then let me just say that it has been an honour serving with you. Whatever happens tonight, success or failure, you have all done your nation and world proud."  
  
Nothing was said after that. They just looked at each other and smiled. A few hands were squeezed, and then they left.  
  
* * *  
  
Maybourne and his team made their way slowly towards the Complex.  
  
"Sam, you have the codes?"  
  
"Right here," she said as she held up Carter's palm pilot.  
  
"Very good. Let's just hope they haven't changed them. Since they aren't expecting us, we should be fine."  
  
Maybourne and Jack stayed in the shadows as Sam went up to the door. She entered the code.  
  
"We're in."  
  
* * *  
  
Carter quickly entered the access code for the NID headquarters.  
  
"All right, we're in. Remember, the room with the mirror is here on the first floor, but there are two guards we will have to take out. They should be standing right in front of the storage room. Let's go."  
  
Quietly they stalked down the hall, their guns drawn. Daniel led the way and peeked around the corner. Motioning to them, he indicated that they'd found the room. Holstering his gun, he walked calmly up to the guards.  
  
"Excuse me. Could you tell me where the nearest restroom is? I seem to have lost my way."  
  
Before they could answer, Daniel knocked the first guard unconscious while Carter came to his aid and took care of the other one.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"Let's take them in the room with us," Janet suggested. "We'll be less likely to get caught if we don't leave evidence behind."  
  
Dragging the guards by the arms, they entered the room. Carter tied them up, then joined Daniel and Janet as they looked for the mirror.  
  
"Here it is. I found it." Janet waved them over.  
  
They had each taken hold of the mirror and were ready to leave when they heard a voice outside the door.  
  
"Hansen! Johnson! Where are you? You were supposed to remain at your post. Johnson!"  
  
He looked into the room.  
  
"Hansen, Johnson, you in here?"  
  
Daniel, Carter, and Janet held their breath. He took a step in the door.  
  
"Hey, Fred!" a voice called from the hallway. Fred turned around.  
  
"Hey, have you seen Johnson and Hansen?"  
  
"No, but something more important has come up. There's been a break-in at the Complex. Colonel Simmons wants us over there right away."  
  
Their relief was short lived. They could get out of here no problem, but their friends were in trouble.  
  
"We can't just leave them behind," Daniel argued when he saw the unsure look on Carter's face.  
  
"Yeah, but we won't be any help to them if we get caught. They probably have us outnumbered by quite a few, and the General's orders were to go straight to Colonel O'Neill's."  
  
"But Sam, with our alternate reality friends behind bars, they won't be needing this mirror anyway."  
  
That was all the argument she needed.  
  
"All right. But first, let's find a safe place to dump the mirror and laptop."  
  
* * *  
  
Sam finished entering the code and opened the door.  
  
"We're in."  
  
Jack and Maybourne joined her as she carefully opened the door. And walked into a room full of drawn guns.  
  
"General Maybourne, Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill, I guess you weren't so distant as we thought. Well, we've got some big names with us tonight. What a pleasant surprise. Shall we?"  
  
Their guns were taken away as Simmons motioned for them to follow him. Two guards followed with them. Simmons led them into a debriefing room.  
  
"Please, have a seat."  
  
There was one other person at the table.  
  
"I'm sure you all remember the Ambassador here. He was quite helpful in instigating tonight's little operation."  
  
"Sam, please don't listen to him! They saw me talking to you. That's the only reason they know."  
  
'Wrong Sam,' she thought to herself.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it," she said out loud. "You took a big risk in coming to me in the first place."  
  
"That's very sweet, but let's cut out the heart to heart. We're trying to have a serious conversation here," Simmons interrupted. "First I want to know just what you thought you could accomplish stealing government files and documentation?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, something about bio-weapons ring a bell?" Jack retorted.  
  
"Now, now, there's no need to get snarky. It was a simple question. So you think simply showing some evidence to the President will put everything back in its rightful place, that you'll get your precious stargate back?"  
  
"You think you could pull that off for us?" Maybourne asked.  
  
"Yeah, Simmons, why don't you do something nice for a change."  
  
Everyone stared as Colonel Jack O'Neill and Daniel stood in the doorway. Simmons looked completely exasperated at the strange turn of events.  
  
"What are you, a twin?" he asked Jack.  
  
"Ah ah now. A Colonel shouldn't give away all his secrets," the Colonel replied. "I will tell you that we overtook your men on Veran and returned through the gate using their codes, zatted a few of your men, then ran into Danny, Carter, and the Doc. Now, if you'll please come with me, we'll all get together in the gate room for a group picture."  
  
Simmons sighed as he got up from his chair. It had been going so well.  
  
* * *  
  
They watched as the last of the NID were led away to their new home at the federal penitentiary.  
  
"Well, kids, now that we've been officially reinstated to the Stargate program, how about we go to my place for a barbecue?"  
  
"Jack, it's 1:00 in the morning."  
  
"Yeah, well I've been eating berries, roots, and rations for the past eight months. I don't really care what time it is; I need a steak."  
  
"You know, I hate to ruin the mood," Maybourne interrupted, "but we have two people who need to get back to their own reality. Where did you put the mirror?"  
  
"We dropped it off at the Colonel's house before we came here, sir."  
  
"Well, it looks like you'll be able to join us for that barbecue after all," O'Neill said to his alternate counterpart and second in command.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Jack exclaimed.  
  
O'Neill put his arm around Carter as they led the way out of the former NID headquarters. They still adhered to the regulations, but months of being apart made them inseparable for the moment. Jack and Sam followed suit as they put their arms around each other. It had been quite a journey. Janet and Daniel were next in line. General Hammond, General Maybourne, and Teal'c followed behind them discussing the finer points of their work over the past eight months. Siler and Felger had left earlier to see their families.  
  
Joe Carey stood on the steps of the building watching them leave. He had to admit it had been quite an adventure, even if he hadn't known he was involved till the very end. With a contented feeling in his heart, he turned to walk home.  
  
"Hey, Joe, aren't you coming?"  
  
He turned around to look at Colonel O'Neill and the rest of the group's expectant faces.  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
"Come on. There's a steak out there with your name on it, and I intend to cook it."  
  
He looked over at Carter. Would she mind? No, she was looking at him with an encouraging smile.  
  
"Well, I guess I can't argue with that," he grinned as he joined them.  
  
Maybe his adventure wasn't over just yet.  
  
* * *  
  
Well everyone, there it is! All finished with nine hours to spare before I have to get up to start my second semester. I really liked writing this story. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and let me know. Thanks so much to all who have reviewed; it has truly been an encouragement. Best wishes to you all.  
  
macisgate 


End file.
